You are my Et
by Midori Susuki
Summary: Una noche helada Haruna se encuentra con Hiroto , en donde surge un amor prohibido entre ellos 2


Your are my E.T

Era una noche helada, el equipo raimond hab a finalizado su entrenamiento, y se hab an ido todos exceptos una peque a chica de cabello azul, quien se quedo finalizando unas labores del periodico estudiantil, era Haruna Otonashi ella sent a el gran deber de buscar informacion que les pudiera ayudar para poder vencer el instituto Aluis, pero no pod a encontrar nada en sus bases de datos, comenzo a frustarse asique desistio , apago su notebook y las luces de la sala del periodico escolar y se fue hacia al exterior de la escuela -ahhh - dijo en suspiro- parace que hoy tampoco encontre nada sobre ellos, creo que no soy de mucha ayuda en l equipo -se detuvo movio su cabeza para ambos lados, se pego una palmadas a su cara - NOO! me rendire - dijo entusiasmada- estoy segura que encontrare algo de esos extraterrestre! - se colocos sus lentes y miro con una sonrisa el cielo - o dejo de llamarme Haruna Otonashi la reportera estudiantil.

Pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por la luces que aun seguian encendidas en el campo de futb l, sinti una gran curiosidad asi que se acerco para revisar, bajos unos pardes escalones, cuando de repente un bal n de futb l fue rodando hacia sus pies - y esto que hace aqui ? - dijo inclinandose para tomar el bal n futb l - estoy casi segura de que Aki y los dem s guardaron los balones, pero tal vez se le olvido este - miro para ambos lados para ver si hab a alguien observandola, pero al parecer no hab a nadie - emmmm.. como sera lo que sienten los chicos cuando patean la pelota- dejo el bal n al frente del arco , se alejo un poco y luego comenzo a correr hacia a l e imito a su hermano Kido con la tecnica del pinguino imperial , imito la tecnica de tsunami y entre otras m s , lo unico que ella no se dio cuenta que hab a alguien mas en ese campo observandola desde lo alto de unos de los reflectores, la ltima tecnica que hizo fue la de endou la cual era el golpe megaton pero hubo mal calculo de distancia, que cayo al suelo de cara , el chico que la observaba de arriba no pudo evitar emitir una risa -itai- dijo la chica levantandose del suelo, se toco la nariz y le dolio un poco, solo tuvo un peque o rasmill n , pero luego su dolor fue desviado por la risa que sitio, su vista se dirigio hacia los reflectores donde observo una sombra , tomo la pelota y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia los reflectores, a la sombra que estaba ahi recibio el bal n y decidio ir a ver a la peque a reportera.

Cuando la extra a sombra salto del reflector y callo al suelo la luz ilumino su cuerpo reconociendo sus rasgo, una piel blanca como la nieve , un pelo erizado de color rojo vivos y unos ojos verdes color esmeralda, el cual vest a un extra o traje blanco y negro a la vez , la chica sintio como una brisa fria golpeo justo en ese momento su cara costandole apenas balbucear el nombre de ese chico -Hiroto...-dijo con problema para hablar -ahh?...- el chico dirigio su vista hacia a la reportera quien estaba a unos metros de ella -...-silencio ''que demonios haces HARUNA!, tu deber como reportera es averiguar su debilidad, para asi ayudar al equipo raimond para que los vencan , para que asi dejen de destruir las escuelas de otros equipos ''- Hey t ! dime que haces aqui? ''esoo es lo mas idiota que he dicho en mi vida''- noto que el chico no se mov a - ! No dejare que te vayas de aqui - dijo en un grito poniendose a la ofensiva- hasta que me dijas tu debilidad ! - ruborizada por lo que dijo el chico se observo a la chica con cara de sopresa , para luego emitir una sonrisa en su rostro - que demonios te parece gracioso !- dijo la chica exaltada con un rubor en sus mejillas - nada...- dijo con una risa para luego observar a la chica con ojos penetrante- solo me parecio divertido que tu trates de impedirme el paso-hizo un silencio para luego acercarse a la chica rapidamente sin que pudiera reaccionar, en un pesta ar de ojos hiroto se encontraba a unos 10 cm de Haruna -eh?- dio parpadeo y luego se dio cuenta que el chico estaba muy cerca de ella - ahhhh ! - dio otro grito en forma de sopresa , mientra su cara se pon a de color rojo - y bien no hab as dicho que me ibas a detener - dijo en forma lasciva mientra la miraba , luego tomo una de sus manos y la acerco tanto que sus respiraciones la podia sentir demasiado cerca.  
-QUE ME SUELTES! PERVETIDO- dijo ella empujandolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo separarse ya que el chico decidio tomarle por ambas mu ecas,luego este sinto como una gran fuerza hacia que ella se fuera atraida casi de un golpe hacia el chico - ? ! QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ !- dijo en un grito desgarrador, comenzo a entrar en p nico que estaba decida a ponerse a gritar pero el chico le tapo la boca y luego este se acerco a su oreja para decirle algo, esta sintio un leve cosquilleo que sintio que su cuerpo estremecio -Hagas, lo que hagas no podras encontrar algo que nos derrote y algo m s - luego de haber dicho esto emitio un sonido -ahm?..- dijo la chica quedando un poco intigrada por lo que le iba a decir el chico, luego sinti como algo humedo y suave se introducia por su oreja y lam a su lobulo provocandole que sintiera un escalofrio por su cuerpo , sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza mientra sent a la lengua del chico dentro de su oreja, luego esta fue soltada de golpe por este , que esta callo al suelo , sent a su respiraci n agitada y entrecortada , busco por con su vista donde encontraba el extra o chico, hasta que lo encontro a unos 2 metros de ella observandola luego le mostro la mano y vio que quedo un poco de su saliva,por lo que hab a echo sentir hace unos momentos tras un leve rubor se dibujo en su cara , luego este miro la reaccio que hab a provocado en la chica , levanto su mano y la acerco a su rostro en donde la lamio sacando la saliva que hab a quedado de la chica, para luego mirar como reaccionaba , la cara de Haruna se puesto de un color rojo y fuscia, el chico se rio y luego desaparecio.

Al d a siguiente Haruna mientras se encontraba en el entrenamiento, se encontraba en otro planeta, nos prestaba atenci n a las diferentes bromas que les hac as Kogure o la de reunir informacion sobre el equipo Aluis, se encontraba sentada en unas de las bancas mientras entrenaban los chicos a lado de ella esta sentada Aki y Natsumi

-oye! Haruna - grito la chica , ya que su amiga no estaba presente en este mundo -ahh?- dijo reaccionando - que sucede Aki? - has estado media extra a hoy- dijo intigrada -yoo?- dijo fingindo - para nada..- dijo moviendo sus brazos - estas segura..?  
-si- dijo asitiendo -TODOS VENGAN AQUI!- dijo una voz -creo que sera mejor que vayamos para alla- dijo Aki a las dem s -de acuerdo ..- asintieron las chicas

las 3 chicas se acercaron hacia donde la persona que las llamaba se encontraban la mayoria excepto tachimukai y tsunami que estaba perfecionando la tecnica de la mano invencible , el chico que los llamaba llevaba el uniforme de raimon con el numero 15 detr s de su espalda y en su brazo se encontraba una banda de color naranja, que lo diferenciaba de los dem s .

-bueno como sabr n nos quedan pocos d as para enfrentarnos con la escuela aluis -ALUIS...- balbuceo Haruna mientra se le ven a a su mente , esa sensacion en su oido provoco que se pusiera roja - Haruna te encuentras bien ?- percatandose su hermano, mientras se acercaba a ella -Oni-chan me encuentro bien - dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa forzada - enserio ? - dijo algo desconfiado -sii - dijo ella asintiendo cuando -CUIDADO! - gritoo un moreno en la porter a

Todos los que estaban vieron como la pelota le llego a la cara a la pobre chica peliazul , la cual la dejo completamente inconsciente en el suelo, mientras en los matorales por ahi escondido estaba el chico de color n viendo la situaci n y no pudo evitar reirse por la reacion de la peliazul y del pelotazo que le hab a llegado.

- AHHH?...- dijo recobrando el conocimiento , sintio un enorme dolor en su cara , luego observo el lugar donde se encontraba era la enfermer a y luego vio acostada en otra cama al pobre moreno, inconsciente - y este que le sucedio - dijo observandola -Haruna despertaste - dijo Natsumi ,quien acababa de entrar a la sala como esta tu cara ?  
- solo me duele un poco, pero nada de que preocuparse - dijo , luego observo al chico- y que le sucedio a Tachimukai ?  
- pues veras Haruna - dijo la morena riendose con una gotita en su cara

* Lo que paso luego del pelotazo *

Luego que su hermano viera como se desmayo su hermanita por ese pelotazo, su cara se puso de color rojo y de sus ojos botaba llamas al pobre portero que no fue su culpa despu s de todo, el portero se acerco a ver como se encontraba la peliazul.

- Haruna te encuentras bien ? - luego vio como quedo - Haruna lO SIENTO MUCHOOO !- dijo disculpandose a pesar de que no la escuchaba ya que se encontraba inconsciente - TACHIMUKAI!- llamo Kido al chico, vio cuando se dio vuelta y este le mando un buen pelotazo en toda su cara tambien dejandolo inconsciente junto con la peliazul

* Fin del relato *

- ahh...- dijo la chica con varias gotitas en su cabeza ** oni-chan **  
- menos mal que intervino Endou-kun - djo la chica - Endou..- pregunta la chica - Si , por Kido quer a seguir matando a Tachimukai por lo molesto que estaba incluso Goenji intervino para detenerlo y adem s - adem s - dijo Haruna intrigada - El fue el que te trajo como toda una princesa - dijo en una risa malevola Natsumi - GOENJI ! ME TRAJO - dijo en un sobresalto y con un enorme rubor - siii - dijo otra arquendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo -...- en su cara se mostro una calida sonrisa junto con un rubor peque o * Goenji me trajo como una princesa , a la enfermer a awww que lindo se tiene que haber visto que comenzo a imaginar *

*Imaginacion de Haruna *

Se imaginaba ella inconsciente mientras Goenji la llevana inconsciente a la enfermer a , el entrar a y la acostar a en la cama luego de eso abrir a la ventana y una suave brisa entrar a por ella provocando que el cabello de Haruna sea acariciado por l , Goenji se dar a vuelta y la ver a hay inconsciente en su cara se dibujar a un rubor a mirar a la peliazul y este se sentir a atrai por ella como por arte de magia , el se ir a acercando mientra su cara iria dibujandose un rubor y este estar a tan cerca que tragar a saliva al verla asi de dormida, se acercar a hasta queda unos centimetros cerca de su cara , apunto de tocar sus labios cuando de repente siente algo en su oreja, y ve la cara de Hiroto al frente de ella mordiendole la oreja y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

* FIN de la Imaginacion*

-AH!- lanzo un grito de susto y esto provoco que se callera de la cama - Haruna! te encuentras bien - dijo Natsumi corriendo a ver lo que le sucedio - Si me encuentro bien - dijo con una sonrisa y con enorme rubor en su cara * como ha podido aparecer la cara de Hiroto en ese momento tan m gico ! * dijo llorando en cascadita - Creo que ese golpe te dejo muy mal Haruna - dijo la chica colocandole un parche, por que se hizo un peque o rasmillon en su nariz ya adolorida . creo que si - dijo la otra con una sonrisa - no le vayas a decir a Kido por que si no - mira hacia tachimukai - el es de verdad hombre muerto -Ya lo se - dijo la otra

Fin del primer c pitulo

Continuara

bueno este mi primer fic con esta pareja espero que les gustes :) y comenten mucho bye bye 


End file.
